It is often difficult to maneuver a wrench into and back and forth within a tight spot when working on a piece of equipment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a wrench with a side drive mechanism that included a wrench socket that could be placed over a nut or bolt head and a side drive mechanism that could be coupled to the drive head of a ratchet wrench to allow the nut or bolt head to be rotated in the desired direction without movement of the wrench housing back and forth within the tight space. In addition, because such a side drive mechanism could require periodic maintenance, it would be a further benefit to have such a wrench that included a removable cover member to allow access to the internal components of the wrench.